


Baking

by Meblerghimwriting



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Heyyyy look I’m writing oneshots now, Reader like to cook, Steve and Bucky cook, bucky is exasperated, clueless Steve, cookies!!!, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meblerghimwriting/pseuds/Meblerghimwriting
Summary: You have a crush on Steve.Steve has a crush on you.Bucky is exasperated because the two of you are absolutely clueless about it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Baking

You hummed as you whirled around the kitchen, gathering ingredients to make cookies.

Although you didn’t know it, two super-soldiers sat on the couch in the next room over.

“Just tell her Stevie!” Bucky said, exasperated.

The blond sighed and looked at his friend.

“I’m not good with girls Buck and you know it. It was always you when we were young.”

Bucky laughed. “I remember that. You were always so shy.” He glanced over at Steve. “You still are.”

Steve sighed. “I don’t know how to tell her. Y/N is just so, so-”

Bucky rolled his eyes as Y/N called them into the kitchen.

Your P.O.V

“Hey Bucky! Steve! Will you come and help me in here?”

You turned as the two entered the kitchen.

“What do you need?”

You pushed a bowl of cookie dough into Bucky’s arms. 

“Can you roll out this dough please? And Steve?”

Steve turned to you and you felt yourself blushing under those piercing blue eyes.

“Uh, will you help me make the icing?”

Steve smiled. “Sure Doll.”

Steve P.O.V

Y/N smiled brightly and pulled him over to a kitchen appliance.

“So Tony got a new mixer and that’s why I’m making cookies because I couldn’t wait to try it out. This one is the old one though so it’s less complicated. Did you have these things in the 40’s?”

She turned her innocent eyes on him.

“Yeah we had them.”

She smiled again. 

“Great! I’ll go grab the powdered sugar, would you mind getting the milk out of the fridge?”

Steve nodded and went to fetch it. Bucky was rolling out the dough on the counter next to it and gave Steve an exaggerated wink. 

“Punk.” Steve muttered, punching his shoulder lightly.

“Jerk.” Bucky responded, grinning widely.

Steve sighed and grabbed the milk.

Your P.O.V

Steve came back with the milk right on time.

“Oh thanks Stevie!” 

When he handed you the milk your fingers brushed and you felt your face heat up at the physical contact.

“Have you made these before?” Steve asked you.

Your face flushed.

“Yeah actually. My dad and I used to make them for Christmas every year. And some other days in between. It was always my favorite thing to cook with my dad, he was an amazing chef.” You grinned reminiscently. “My mom on the other hand was the worst cook you would ever come across. She couldn’t tell flour apart from sugar and the kitchen was always a mess when she tried. She made a mean sandwich though.”

You pulled out some cookie cutters from the drawer and handed them to Steve.

“Go give these to Bucky and the two of you can cut out some cookies.”

Steve P.O.V

Bucky wouldn’t stop teasing as they cut out cookies. 

“Why are you so shy Steve?” Bucky asked. “I’m pretty sure she returns your feelings.”

Steve sighed and looked over to where Y/N was, happily humming while she made different colors of icing.

“But what if she says no?”

Buckys face softened at his friends insecurity.

“She won’t Stevie. Just tell her how you feel!”

“Tell who how he feels?”

Y/N stood behind the them, two bowls of icing in her hands.

“Steve do you like someone?”

Her tone was not that of someone teasing, it was more disappointed than anything else.

Steve noticed tears gathering in her eyes. Maybe she really did return his feelings.

“Yeah, I do.”

“I’m just gonna go.” Bucky gracefully exited the room, taking a chunk of cookie dough with him.

“That’s great Steve! It really is! I hope she likes you back. Or he. Whichever. I’m just gonna go put these in the oven-“ She moved to pick up the cookie sheet.

“Y/N wait.” Steve grabbed her wrist.

She turned and looked at him, tears still in her eyes, and her form wavering.

“Y/N I-How do I put this?” Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Y/N I love you.”

Your P.O.V

“Y/N I love you.”

Your heart stopped.

“You- you what?”

“I love you Y/N. I love the way you laugh even when the joke is terrible. I love how you doodle all over our mission reports when Fury takes to long to debrief us.I love how you hum under your breath whenever you cook and how you love watching old movies. I love  _you_ .”

You gaped, unable to form a sentence.

“If you don’t like me, that’s fine. I just- I had to get it out.”

Steve let go of your wrist and you stared at him.

“Steve…” 

You pulled him down by his shirt collar and his lips met yours.

Warmth exploded in your chest and spread outward as Steve’s lips moved against yours. One of his hands wound its way into your hair and the other cupped your neck as he moaned into your mouth.

When you finally broke apart for air your eyes searched his.

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“I was scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“Scared you wouldn’t feel the same. That you’d hate me.”

You kissed him softly.

“Steve… I could never hate you.”

He wound his arms around you and you sighed into his chest.

“I love you Steve. More than anything.”

“And I love you.”


End file.
